1. Field
Embodiments may generally relate to mobile communication devices. More particularly, some embodiments may be concerned with efficiently providing context information to a user of a mobile communication device.
2. Description
A user of a mobile communication device, such as a Smartphone, may access various native applications on the device to initiate and receive events associated with communications between the user and other people and devices. For example, a user might receive a wireless telephone call from a particular person and later receive an email from that same person via his or her Smartphone. Moreover, the various native applications executing at the mobile communication device typically store information about the communication events in different information stores. For example, a telephone log, email history, contact list, and calendar application might separately store information about prior communication events. Similarly, external business data such as Customer Relationship Management (CRM) data, information associated with social networking sites (such as Facebook or Twitter), and data managed by third party applications are generally stored in separate databases.
As a result, when a user performs typical day-to-day communication operations using native phone applications, he or she may be unable to quickly get an accurate overview of a situation and view related data that pertains to a person or enterprise associated with past, current, or future communication events. For example, a person who receives a telephone call from a customer might not realize that he or she has already discussed a particular issue with that customer via a social networking site.
Systems and methods are therefore desired to integrate and provide context appropriate information associated with multiple native applications for a mobile communication device.